


Play Chess With Me

by Looklooklooklesbian



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Modern AU, iPhones, idk how to tag this, its a modern au The Chess Game that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looklooklooklesbian/pseuds/Looklooklooklesbian
Summary: Modern version of The Chess Game





	Play Chess With Me

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna say beforehand - this is crack lmao dont treat this entirely seriously

The two lovers flopped down next to each other onto the bed after a long night of passionate lovemaking, whizzer lied down on his side, looking away from his lover. He was almost completely overcome with sleep when he heard the telltale sound of a text message from Marvin on his phone

He turned his back and looked over at his (presumably) sleeping lover, turning back when he saw no sign of consciousness from Marvin. He finally picked up his phone and looked at the screen, the brightness almost blinding him. After his eyes finally adjusted he saw a single text message on the screen

**Marvie 11:32**   
play chess with me

Whizzer opened the message without much thought after quickly using his thumb to unlock the phone. When the app finally loaded, he saw it was an invite to one of those imessage games people play. When he turned his back to look at his boyfriend questioningly, Marvin was sitting up, staring straight at whizzer with his gorgeous blue eyes.

“play chess with me”, he finally spoke.

“what?”

“play chess with me, whiz”

Whizzer, feeling like he didn’t really have a choice, opened the game, and moved one of his pawns 2 squares up. Marvin gave a weird look at that. He sent the message back to Marvin.

The shorter man moved one of his pawns on the other side of the board 1 space up, then sent the game back to whizzer. They continued playing for a few more rounds, until whizzer was down to only a few more pieces.

Whizzer eventually just looked up how to play chess on his google search app when Marvin was preoccupied with his turn. But Marvin’s turn took a lot shorter than whizzer had expected, and suddenly the older man was leaning over on him, whispering, “play chess with me..”.

When he caught a glance of whizzer’s screen, the words ‘how to play chess’ brightly displayed at the top, the look on his face could only be described by a mixture of smugness and an overall energy of assholeness.

“too embarrassed to ask me how to play, whizzy?”, he said with the most shit-eating grin whizzer had ever seen in his life.  
“oh fuck you, Marvin.”, whizzer said, closing out the tab and going back to the imessage app, only to see that Marvin almost had him at a checkmate.

**Shit.**

But whizzer remembered the small amount of info he had gleamed from the few seconds he was looking at the website about how to play chess..

Within a few minutes, whizzer had finally beaten Marvin. At chess of all things (even though it was only a digital version).  
So he did the only thing he knew how to do in these situations. He celebrated.

He pumped his fist in the air and in the midst of his joy, he didn’t even notice that Marvin had gotten up from the bed and was walking towards the closet.

“Marvin? Where are you going babe, it was just a little video ga- “

He was cut short by Marvin throwing his suitcase onto the bed.

“I want you out of the house by Monday.” He said, voice dripping with barely-concealed rage.

“w-what?!” whizzer said, incredulous. Was he hearing this right? Was marvin seriously kicking him out of the house just because he beat him at a stupid little video game?!

“you heard me right. I’m gonna go sleep on the couch tonight...” He muttered, leaving before whizzer had even a second to respond, and slamming the door behind him.

What the fuck just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to psyclod on tumblr for their art that was based on this fic!  
> https://psyclod.tumblr.com/post/171735205036/nonbinary-dad-modern-au-where-marvin-and-whizzer  
> (this whole fic idea came from them lol)


End file.
